


A/B/O Prodigal Son

by Mics59



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mics59/pseuds/Mics59
Summary: Some a/b/o one-shots inspired by the "Prodigal Sons" group on Tumblr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A/B/O Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried  
I don't own anything from this  
Not beta'd, if you find a mistake don't hesitate to tell it on the comments so I can fix it

Malcolm was late, that was weird.

Half an hour later he still hasn't shown up. They are getting worried.

-Maybe he's been kidnapped -said Dani, her alpha instincts flaring up- We should call him.

-Or maybe he's just in heat

-We should call him, Gil.

-No, we shouldn't. Maybe he has overslept and is coming here now.

-Yeah, he "overslept" -Huffed JT- I'm sure it isn't that one.

As the team continued to throw ideas, someone entered the room.

-Hi guys -said Malcolm, clearly not feeling well.

-Malcolm! We were so worried, we thought that something had happened!

-Hey kid, are you alright?

-No, not really.

-What happened?

-Well, I went to see my father. No; don't start lecturing me Gil, save it for later. So, where was I? Ah, yes. I went to see my father to ask him about some of my memories. He didn't want to see anyone, so I barged in.

-YOU WHAT?! -said the three of them at the same time.

-I barged in, well, not really. David helped me in; he was concerned and so was I 

-And why were you concerned?

-Well; he always wants to see me, but today he was outright refusing and the smell of his feromones was different. I wanted to know what happened.

-And what happened? -Said JT- what? don't look me like that, I'm interested.

-Ok, so, I entered the cell and there the was, in the middle of a fucking heat.

-Wait, your father is an omega?

-Yeah, Dani, he is. And he hates it.

-This is getting more and more interesting.

-It goes downhill from here, JT

-Ok, kid, continue.

-Now you're interested too, Gil?

-No, I'm not. I just want to finish with this and work in the case.

-Right, I get closer to him to try to speak and he just gets super aggressive so they force me to go without answers. I know he was feeling bad, a heat without a partner is something that you don't want to experience and I say this because it has happened to me, but he didn't have to be like that.

-Oh, the next time he does something like that I'll break his nose.

-Thanks Dani.

-Also, if you ever need help with a heat don't hesitate to call me

-I haven't had one of those in a long time, but I'll call you.

-So, kid, are you feeling better?

-Yeah, thanks for listening

-So, let's get on with the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this, maybe I won't
> 
> If you want to write anything in this au feel free to message me!
> 
> Thanks for reading 💚


End file.
